Electrify
Electrify, formerly known as Teddy the Bank Heister-Meister, is the main antagonist in Fast Money and a minor antagonist in the L Comics. Debuting in a poorly-received low-budget film, Teddy was an average bank robber defeated by Lukeboy. He later returned in the L Comics, where he worked under The Moniker until she betrayed him. After being crippled and given a new body by Dr. Flicker, Teddy became Electrify, a murderous vigilante. History Fast Money In Fast Money, Teddy was an established bank robber determined to make a living. After robbing Hugo, the bank teller, Officer Dillon contacted Lukeboy to chase Teddy down. Teddy stole a car, but Lukeboy chased him to a park in the L Mobile. After reaching the park, Lukeboy and Teddy battled until Teddy surrendered, being brought to jail. L Comics The events between Fast Money and the L Comics are unknown, but Teddy was among one of the many thugs to be recruited by the Moniker. The Moniker sent Lukeboy, now called L, on a scavenger hunt to find his kidnapped girlfriend, Holly, somewhere in Chicago. The first clue sent L into a trap, where Natalia was tied up and posing as Holly in order for Teddy to ambush him. L fought off Teddy and Natalia, but Vile helped the villains escape. Teddy worked alongside Moniker, Soup, Natalia, Billy Bomb, and Vile to organize the scavenger hunt for Holly. He worked as a distraction in order for Soup to trap L, eventually leading him to a fighting ring where Moniker intended to "play with him." The Moniker stole Teddy's gun and forced him into the ring to fight L on his own, and the bank robber was quickly fallen. After L fought through Soup, Moniker challenged him, herself. During the fight, Moniker used Teddy's unconscious body as a shield, eventually flinging him into the electric barrier fence. Now electrified, Teddy followed Moniker and Soup to the rooftop, where he turned against them. He shouted the next clue to Holly's location to L, before being thrown from the rooftop and hitting the streets below. Teddy's battered body was discovered by Dr. Flicker, who gave him new mechanical limbs. Teddy changed his name to Electrify, as half his body was burned from the electrocution, and assured Officer Dillon he would hunt down the Moniker. Electrify acted as a vigilante and killed criminals off the streets, even killing one of The Caretaker's students. He worked alongside Dr. Flicker in their Janet personality, both of them planning to rid the world of the scum. They captured Moniker, Soup, and countless other criminals, and forced them into a killing game with Electrify. Electrify killed everyone except for Moniker and Soup, only mortally wounding the Moniker before L came in to stop him. Electrify lambasted L for never having to see the other side of justice, claiming that he could never change after living a life of crime. Before L could do anything, Electrify shot and killed himself. Trivia *Electrify is the first character to appear in an adaptation before appearing in the initial series.